The Mist's Sonata
by iAsajsd
Summary: "I bet when they first discovered radish, someone was like 'Woah! Lets name it Rad' and the other was like 'Lets tone it down a bit' and radish was created!" "... What did you eat this time, Nagi?" To be reborn as Chrome Dokuro was not bad at all as I thought it would be.


**I know you guys wanted a Byakuran reincarnation but I couldn't help but to do a Chrome reincarnation...**

**'_The Reincarnated Eart_h' is not discontinued or on hiatus or anything. I just lost**  
**inspiration at the moment since my brain is full of crap once more again. Oh and I have Japanese Class~ **

**This chapter is like her life before dying. When I reread '_The Reincarnated Earth_' I** **realised that the first chapter should be something like this.**

**XX**

**Picture this. You finished dinner and you want an ice cream. You get an ice cream**  
**(the stick ice cream) but lick it too fucking hard and _THE TOP PART FALLS OFF_**  
_**AND LANDS ON THE FLOOR. I JUST STAND THERE, WONDERING WHAT BAD THINGS I** **EVER DONE.**_

**Words: _2,369_**  
**New Appearances: _Dokuro Chrome (Nagi), Chrome's Mother_**  
**Trivia: _This was supposed to be a Miura Haru reincarnation_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Reincarnated_**  
**_Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind._**  
**_- Bernard M. Baruch_**

I gave a grin, swinging my legs. "And then, and then! I was like" I puffed out my  
flat chest, deepening my voice, "Whatcha going to do about it!" while the others  
gave a laughter at my little one-woman show.

"You're an one of a kind, Charlie!"

While other girls my age focus on their make-up, reputation, and such, my world  
particularly revolves around being myself. I'm pretty blunt as you would put it and  
say whatevers on my mind- like the real life Monkey D. Luffy!

Girls are out on dates or at football games cheering their boyfriends on friday nights while I'm at home with my large bucket of Kentucky Fried Chicken and computer screen full of pictures from One Piece and Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

The NSA can spy all they want, and all they're going to see is a double-chinned woman with a fangasm towards HibarixTsuna and SanjixNami.

Not that I have a double-chin.

Or a fangasm.

I consider myself to be on the skinny side, borderline average side. Like a size  
seven or eight? I'm not sure since the last check-up, school check-up to be precise, was like an year ago and I'm pretty sure I gained some weight from all those anime marathons I had.

"What happened next?"

I cleared my throat in a professional way, crossing my legs and looking down all  
mysterioso like... "Well, he then said-"

"D-Does anyone know what time it is?"

Interrupting Isabel. She always finds the worst times to interrupt. I roll my eyes, looking at her, "I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interrupt the beginning of yours?"

Ira squeaks, shaking her head. "I-Its just that..." her cheeks were deep shade of red as if she were embarrassed.

Oliver grunts, leaning back. "Can't you at least wait until the other person finishes  
talking?" nobody really liked Isabel that much and I could even guarantee that some  
wondered why she was still part of our circle.

I had to admit, I thought that too, but I never even thought of kicking her out.  
Before this whole group was formed, it was just me and her. We're like peanut  
butter and jelly! Batman and Joker! Her presence still makes a difference in  
our group, doesn't it? I wave my hands nonchalantly, giving a grin at Isa. "Its  
around like 5:52? Do you have to get home?" she nods timidly, looking down as she  
packs up her bag.

"I-I'm sorry..." absolutely no self-confidence in her whatsoever. I pick up my  
backpack, jumping down from the brick wall. "I'll walk home with you also!"

Mai, Maisie, crosses her arms. "Its only 5:52 as you said!" she's like my other best  
friend, "Your mom won't be expecting you to be home for another hour won't she?"

I pucker up my lips, talking in a baby voice. _"Awwww... Does wittle Mwaisie want mwe to_ _stway?"_

She turns beet red. "C-Charlie!" Oliver gives a laughter, waving at me "We'll see you tomorrow, Charlie!" and I notice how he failed to say Isa.

When I look over to her, she seems to try hard not to cry. Some people just don't know the meaning whispering. We could hear what you have to fucking say.

_"I wonder why Charlie still walks home with Isa"_

_"Couldn't she find other friends?"_

_"Why is she still here?"_

_"Shhhh! She's still Charlie's first friend whether you like it or not!"_

I could clearly fucking hear you. "I-Its okay, Charlie..." I scoff, straightening my  
blue Superman backpack- We were matching. I had a Superman while she had a black Batman backpack, which she was wearing right now.

"Uhhh," I start, looking up at the sky, "They're dissing you" she gives a sniffle,  
but doesn't say anything. Sometimes I wonder how we became friends... Than I  
remember my first day of kindergarten. Back than I just started watching animes  
was learning about the honorifics and shits.

* * *

_"**HA HA HA!** My name is Charlotte-sama! You all can call me Charlotte-ojou-sama!"_

_Everyone, all the six year olds, blinked at her self-introduction while the teacher tried to comprehend_ _what she just said. 'Charlotte-sama'? Who says that? The black haired girl stood at_ _the front, her arms crossed in front of her with a smug look on her face._

_The teacher, Katie, slowly nodded. "Alright than- Charlotte-o-ojou-sama..." she_  
_gave a small clap, looking expectantly around the class for them to join her. "Lets give it up for_ _Charlotte Est-"_

**_"CHARLOTTE-OJOU-SAMA!"_**

_"C-Charlotte-ojou-sama..."_

_There was one enthusiastic clap as everyone turned to the source. "Than you can_  
_call me Kazuto-ou!" the one Japanese kid in class. A visible tick mark appeared on_  
_her forehead. She stabbed her chest with her thumb, looking all 'tough', "Than you can call me Charlotte-joo!"_

_They shouted more rankings at each other as Katie tried to keep up with no avail._  
_She made a mental note to herself to throw away all her Japanese textbooks._

_Katie clapped her hands, placing a hand on Charlotte's shoulder. "Now now-" she_  
_paused for a second, "Theres no need to get worked up about this- why don't you_  
_go take a seat?"_

_Charlotte 'hmph'-ed stomping to the other side of Kazuto._

_Charlotte was a pretty girl with silky black hair up to her waist with large honey_  
_brown eyes. It was just her ADHD- that was the problem- she had way too much_  
_energy to spend. But the good part about that was that she could keep a_  
_conversation going no matter how random the topic gets and not make the other_  
_person feel awkward in the silence._

_She looked around her new class, grinning. **A new start**. Charlotte tapped the girl next_  
_to her, giving a blinding grin. "I'm Charlotte and you can call me Charlotte-joo!"_

_The girl gave a timid nod, inching away as if she were scared. __"C-Charlie..."_

_She quickly covered her mouth as Charlotte raised an eyebrow._ _"Charlie..." there was an awkward before she gave an approving nod. "Than you can call me Charlie-joo!"_

* * *

A pretty simple meeting but to this day still, Charlie had some kind of rivalry with Kazuto.

"No way, I could do a better Mr. Bean face than you!" she whined, stomping her  
foot childishly. She opened her eyes wide, eyebrows raised and lips curved to a  
pedophilic grin. "Hows this?"

And Isa couldn't help but to give a giggle. Her best friend was so weird yet you  
can't help but to want to be around her. "Its really creepy when you do it" she said softly, "I bet you'll scare a good bunch of kids on Halloween with a Mr. Bean costume..."

"You think?" Halloween was only a week away and everyone was thinking of their costume. "But I'm thinking of dressing up as Sanji from One Piece instead of Mr. Bean!" she exclaimed proudly, "I'll go to school next week complete with wig and suit!"

She looks up thoughtfully, "Or Sawada Tsunayoshi! Rokudo Mukuro! Hibari  
Kyouya!"

_Listing off all the boys as usual..._

"What about you?"

Isa bit her bottom lips, looking down at the ground "I-I guess I could be a witch like last year..." she gives a bright grin. "I think sis has the same witch 'stume as you! We could be twin witches!"

Isa could only blink. "S-Stumes...?"

"I saw it on iCarly! Spencer specifically said 'stumes is a cooler word for costume'!"  
she exclaimed proudly... Sometimes Isa couldn't believe on how random Charlie was. "Is it not, my dear Watson?" and her tone was immediately changed to  
Sherlock-impersonator.

"I-I guess..."

You can hear so many movie/T.V. show/anime references from her.

Though its was strange on how you would much rather jump off a building than hear Charlie say 'I hate you'... Very strange.

There was a comfortable silence before Isa spoke up. "How's Drew and Micah?"

Drew was Charlie's older brother and Micah was her younger sister. "Annoying" she  
grunts, "Micah tries to constantly borrow my clothes and Drew leaves his dirty  
socks around"

She gives a grin, "But I love them both!" Charlie says, pressing the sidewalk  
button, to cross the streets, like a mad elephant.

"Though no offense they don't like you..." Isa gave a small smile, chuckling at that  
"I feel all warm inside," emphasizing the 'warm' part, "knowing that theres two  
more people in the world that hates me"

"I-Its not that but-" Charlie looks around for a distraction as she brightened up, "Lights changed!"

She drags her friend across the road who kept silent. It was a crowded day as they  
walked in the cool September evening, unaware of the car coming towards them...

_'Will we always be friends forever, Charlie...?'_

_'Even in our afterlives! I mean- I die first and wait for you in Heaven while_  
_playing poker with all our dead relatives!'_

_**CRASH!**_

.

* * *

"Nagi- Our precious Nagi..."

I look up hesitantly as I see a beautiful purple haired woman with a black haired  
man. He gave a small nod as I wondered- When did everything look so cartoon-y?

"Kusajishi Nagi..."

Kusajishi Nagi? Where am I? I look around and things look even more cartoony-  
also, who has purple hair in this era? Lady Gaga? I reach out in front of me to feel the  
cartoony people when I realise my arms are short- Why are they short? What did I do  
wrong? Oh God, did I do something wrong? **GODDDDD!**

"WAH!"

She gives a giggle as I unconsciously grab onto her shirt... Damn they're big- not  
saying you're fat or anything, but this shirt might have more 'x's' than  
xenoglossophobia- wait. That only had one 'x' and one sheep, two pigs, three  
cows, ayyyy MACAREN-

**CURSE MY ADHD.**

.

But getting back on topic, where did I hear 'Nagi' from... The man chuckled at the woman, "She'll grow up to look as beautiful as you, darling"

"Not as smart as you, sweetie"

**GET A ROOM, I DON'T WANT TO TAINT MY MIND.**

I start bawling, I don't know why, but I do, as she panics and starts to jump me in her arms a bit. "D-Don't cry, Nagisa-chan..." Nagisa? What happened with just Nagi? The man holds out his hands, "Can I hold her, Akane?"

She gives a helpless nod, handing me over to him and for the first time I notice  
that she looks tired.

"Don't cry Nagi..." his voice was soothing as I immediately stop. I think I'll like this  
guy. I give a small giggle and the man looks over to Akane like he accomplished  
something great.

"S-She's giggling!"

"This is the happiest day of my life, Shin..."

Where am I?! Am I dreaming or something? I harshly pinch myself when it comes to me.

**Chrome Dokuro.**

I look around once more and notice this is all anime-like. Did I die?

Think back- **THINK BACK**. Okay... I was just with Isa and the others telling the about the French test and I was walking home... We talked about Drew and Micah and such- **THAN THAT FUCKING CAR- **S-So I died...?

I died? Did I die? Am I reborn as Chrome now? Whats happening?

Stay calm. Chrome Dokuro...

She was introduced in the Varia Arc and was a vessel of Mukuro. Lost her organs and right eye in car accident, infiltrated the Millefiore base with Kusakabe, controlled by Daemon briefly and part of Team Reborn during the Curse of the Rainbow Arc...

Thats it...

And at this moment the doctor comes in to **RUIN MY FREAKING THOUGHT PROCESS**. "Congratulations Kusajishi-san" Akane gives a nod, smiling. "When will we be able to leave the hospital, Fujimoto-san?"

He shakes his head almost apologetically. "Until you recover- which will be quite a while"

And I can't help but to think of Nora Dershlit (from iCarly). Shes like 'I like to think  
of myself as a disturbed... Lonely sociopath...'

Its not like I like iCarly, but Micah likes to watch it. They spoke some more as I  
slowly drifted off to sleep... I'll get more information on this phenomenon soon...

.

.

.

_And as I fall asleep, there was an uneasy feeling in my chest..._

* * *

**How was the first chapter? I tried adding humor, but I'm not sure about that part.**

**-No, I don't like iCarly, but I was just watching iStill Psycho and couldn't help but to** **add that in here. Who doesn't love Nora and Maurice?**  
**-I was writing 'The Reincarnated Earth' (STARRING ENMA KOZATO) than I thought of** **this. That story is more based on Adventure and Family rather than Humor and** **Adventure like this one...**

**Well. Leave a review!**


End file.
